Era of Change: Decimo's Ascent
by Eevetta
Summary: There was no doubt that Sawada Giotto loved living peacefully in his hometown of Namimori, but what others don't know is the growing boredom he is starting to feel with his everyday life. Secretly wishing for change, it's granted with the arrival of his new tutors; a fedora wearing hitman and a brunette...baby? 10th gen Arcobalenos/1st gen Decimo family. Main: C/G, U/02, OC/A, 1827
1. Prelude: Inevitable Memoirs

**Era of Change - Decimo's Ascent**

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T overall (for language and violence)

**About Pairings:** I don't plan to give you guys all the pairings anytime soon (I have already planned them out though), as a few of them are surprises. I hope you end up liking the surprise pairings, but if you don't, I'm sorry to say that they are final.

Giotto on the other hand, since he's the main character, I'll tell you who he's paired up with so you can watch how their relationship grows throughout the story. He will be paired up with Cozart, but don't think he will not have any rivals vying for Giotto's attention. With the way Cozart's character is at the beginning, it'll take quite a while before Giotto actually starts to take interest in him other than a close friend.

Just to let you know though, this first part of the trilogy is mainly focused around the bonds Giotto makes between his family and friends. Romance is more centered in the two sequels.

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Katekyou Hitman Reborn! in this story all belong to Amano Akira. I have no claim to them no matter how much I wanna own Tsuna u

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END! **It's really important if I am on your Author's Alert list. If you're not, well, you can still read it.

**Ages**

I'll be screwing with the ages in this story, so look forward to it XD The ages here are only for this chapter. Also, the ages here vary depending on when the they meet Tsuna and his friends.

**Giotto: 5**

**Alaude: 9 **

**Daemon: 9**

**G: 8 **

**Asari: 7 **

**Knuckle: 10**

**Chapter Summary: **They had already resigned themselves to the lives they lived, even if they tried to fight against it in different ways. But was it really fate that brought them to these people or mere coincidences?

**Prelude:**

Inevitable Memoirs

* * *

***Northern Italy***

_He had always known the mafia was not a kind place, but even so, he was treated with respect and was taken well care of by the members of his famiglia. But that was when he was a sheltered and naive brat. He knew better now that everything was a farce. The strongest heir was kept while the rest were left to rot in the labratories. Did every famiglia, no matter how picture perfect they were in the public eye, do this as well?_

_"I...I'm not sure...BUT!" he emphazied after seeing the raised eyebrow on the man's face, "BUT I know for sure I HATE the Estraneo Famiglia! Giving us a blanket of security and then ripping it away just when we prove not strong enough, I hate that they are willing to stoop that low just to mantain a strong front! I...I want REVENGE! I want to cause them pain as much as they caused us!"_

_Time stood still as both he and Mukuro stared each other down. Yes, this were his true feelings. He wanted to destroy the family that threw both him and Elena away, and he would enjoy every little pain he inflicted on them. Let them see that no one messed with Daemon Spade and not expect any retribution in return. His feelings seemed to have reached Mukuro since the man gave a satisfied look and he held out a hand to him._

_"Well then Daemond Spade, I propose a contract. I will give you the power you desire to get revenge on the Estraneo Famiglia, to have your full potential unleased and have everyone in the mafia world know your name, and they shall forever fear it. And in return..." he trailed off as he witnessed the boy's awestruck face. _

_"And in return?" Daemon inquired tentively. It seemed just too good to be true. He couldn't suppress a shiver at the malicious grin upon Mukuro's face.._

_"In return, you will..."_

* * *

***Namimori, Japan***

_"At least you've managed to find him. I'll let you off the hook for now as compensation for not letting me waste anymore of my time looking for him," Hibari smirked at his now reflieved student. "However, it's a different story with your quick defeat against the boy. Another sparring session a top your regular session should suffice." Alfonso looked as though someone had told him that both Christmas AND his birthday were cancelled for the year. __Hibari ignored him and let the teen wallow in his self misery. He had other important things to deal with right now. "I applaud you for taken down this many men considering your age, but there's still much you need to learn before I let you completely take over 'my' town."_

_"Who are you?" Alaude inquired the man warily, yet his tone much more respectful than what he gave the man's student. However, the next words the guy spoke was not what he was expecting._

_"Leroy Alaude, age 9, became an orphan 2 years ago and was sent to Namimori's orphanage under the care of the head matron, Sasagawa Kyoko. Known to be too violent for anyone to adopt, the orphanage has become your permanent place of residence, and to earn your keep, you have helped the matron in handling the other children. Secretly fond of small animals and children, is claustrophobic to a degree," Alaude's eye twitched, "and your greatest ambition is to take control of Namimori and rule it with an iron first and drive away all Yakuza organizations from the town. A noble goal, but clearly out of your reach at your current level of power."_

_"Are you insulting me!?" The blond Skylark glowered. _

_"Not at all. If I was, I wouldn't have wasted my time trying to locate you." Alaude's chin was then abruptly lifted up and he was able to clearly see the other's cold gray orbs. Instincts told him to submit to this creature, but his pride would not stand for it. "You have nice eyes," the man purred lowly to the boy, who in turn gave him both a bewielderd and confused look, "these eyes are no different from mine. They are showing me that a powerful carnivore lurks beneath its depths...and is wanting to get out." The man's lips then curled up in a small semblence of... fondness? "Yes, you will do."_

_"Wha?"_

_"My name is Hibari Kyoya, and from now on, you shall be known as Hibari Alaude."_

* * *

***Milan, Italy***

_He had EXTREMELY done it._

_He had beaten everyone and became the new junior boxing champion. This will show them that even though it was his father's reputation that let him in the tournament for teenagers in the first place, he had shown that even size and age didn't matter for passionate upcoming boxers like him to claim victory over opponents older than him._

_A rush of proud happiness swelled in him as he continued to bask in the cheer of the crowd. He was so lost in his moment of victory, that he almost missed the spokesman announce the awarding of the trophy and that a special guest would be the one to give it to him._

_Suddenly the cheering escalated and screaming of surprise and delight echoed loudly throughout the stadium. Knuckle turned his attention to the walking figure approaching him, trophy in hand, and he nearly fainted from shock. He couldn't believe it. There in his almighty glory was the boxing world's reigning champion, Ryohei Sasagawa._

_The man had kept his title as the best for over 7 years in a row, never once looking like he would tire out anytime soon. Just like many young boxers, the man was Knuckle's idol and role model who he hoped to be like one day. Not only was he strong, but from what he knew of the man from various interviews and sports magazines, he was also incredibly kind and honorable, not to mention very EXTREME. What young boy didn't look up to people like that?_

_"I witnessed such EXTREME boxing matches today!" Ryohei spoke to the crowd. "I'm EXTREMELY honored to present this trophy to this EXTREMELY EXTREME young boxer! Congratulations Knuckle!" At the sight of the full out grin plastered on the man's face, the 10 year old practically glowed in euphoria._

_"I EXTREMELY thank you Mr. Ryohei!" Knuckle replied back with much vigor as he accepted the medium sized gold trophy. Knuckle didn't think the crowd could cheer any louder._

_"By the way Knuckle, I see EXTREME talent in you that I haven't seen in anyone else, and I think if honed the right way, you'll no doubt be even EXTREMELY stronger than me! So how 'bout it? Want to be my apprentice?" _

_Of all things, Ryohei didn't expect the boy to faint. EXTREMELY._

* * *

***New York City, America***

_"Are you sure about this?" the man asked him. "If you want to learn the ways of the sword, you must devote yourself to the blade and not let other interests get in your way of mastering it. That includes playing your flute." Asari's eyes widened at that. _

_"I...I have to give up music?" he whispered quietly, but Yamamoto managed to hear him. For one split second, the man's eyes held pain and sorrow in their depths, but it vanished and he grinned, then proceeded to ruffle the boy's hair._

_"Ha ha, I didn't say you had to give it up. When you practice playing the flute for contests or want to learn how to play a new song, don't you focus only on that and not let other things distract you? Like eating, sleeping, or even your parents calling for you?"_

_"Yeah..." Come to think of it, that did happen often, especially that last part._

_"It's exactly the same way with the sword. It's okay to have more than one passion, as you're very good at music and that talent should not go to waste, but the moment you show your blade to your opponent, nothing else that doesn't concern using the sword should disturb you; not thinking about music contests, not worrying about a forgotten homework, or missing an important date. The only things that you should be paying attention to is your opponent and the way you use your sword."_

_"You mean...to kill?" Asari's face whitened at that. A sword was a tool to kill right? He'd seen enough movies about them to know. Yamamoto grimaced at that. He didn't have the heart to tell that kid that such a thing was inevitable, but there was so much more use for the sword than just to take away a person's life, and he was going to make sure to stuff every one of those lessons inside the child's head._

_"I hope you will never have to take someone's life away. But Asari-san, if you must kill, always keep in mind that you do it soley to protect the lives of those you cherish."_

* * *

***Messina, Italy***

_Never in his entire life did he meet someone as good as this guy when it came to guns (he wasn't practically interested with the other's usage of bombs too, so he ignored that). Not even he could shoot blindly with such accuracy, and he was told to be pretty good for his age. Was it because of their age difference and experience? Or was it something more? Either way, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by._

_"Hey Old Man, tell me how you did that!" he demaned to the silver haired guy who scowled at him. "You shot those guys' vital points in a pitch black alley way! Do you somehow have cat vision or something?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not a cat, nor do I have cat genes in me. What an idiotic thing to say."_

_"But something like that is unatural, impossible! And I'm not an idiot!" G yelled back._

_"Che, could have fooled me. Later Kid." The man turned away to leave, but G would have none of that. He ran towards the man and kicked him HARD. "Gaah! What the hell was that for 'Pinky'!?" Ignoring the insult to his hair - it's red dammit! - he stared up at glaring green eyes with a determined look._

_"Take me with you and make me your apprentice! Teach me how to fight and use a gun better!" A haughty smirk formed on Gokudera's delicate face._

_"And give me one good reason why I should teach a snot-nose brat like you anything?" G didn't back down from the harsh look the other was giving him._

_There was no longer anything for him in this place. His mother was dead, his bastard of a father abandoned them, his so called 'friends' betrayed him, he no longer had a home to go back to, and he barely had enough money left to buy food for himself, let alone enough for a tram ticket to go to another city. He was a known delinquent around the area, and the people didn't take too kindly to him, so he knew they wouldn't help him in his dilemma. The way he saw it, he'd end up kicking the bucket by the next month if he decided to not start stealing._

_Just a few days ago he had resigned himself to his inevitable fate, but then this man appeared before him and he finally found a bit of hope. He just had to make this work._

* * *

***Nara, Japan***

_"Yoshi is gowing now?" asked the 5 year old boy. "Wen you comin back?" At the question, 'Yoshi's' face lost a bit of the brightness he had earlier._

_"A few years, but I don't know how many though." Giotto's eyes widened in shock and then went to run to his beloved 'Yoshi'._

_"No no! Yoshi no go!" the little boy wailed as he started to sob on the other's pant legs. The man smiled sadly at the crying child. Kneeling down to the little boy's level, he tried conforting him by carassing his soft spiky blond hair. It seemed to calm him down a little, but the child still refused to release his grip._

_"I'm sorry Gio-kun, but I really do need to leave now." He sighed as Giotto shook his head and continued his tight grip on his pants. He looked up at the boy's dejected looking parents, only to recieve an apologetic smile in return. They didn't want to be the 'bad guy' to their son right now, so they decided to let the man handle it himself._

_"Gio-kun, look at me," he commanded gently to his godson. He inwardly flinched as large watery, hurtful eyes met his gaze. Vigorously pushing down the huge guilt he felt, he gave Giotto a warm smile. "I need you to be a strong boy for me Gio-kun. I know it'll be hard, but I promise you'll see me very soon. You'll just have to wait patiently for me okay? You'll see, I'll be back before you know it. Promise." Giotto hiccuped as he stared intently at his godfather. Yoshi had never broken a promise before, so if he said he promised to come back real soon, then he will right?_

_"Pwomise?"_

_"Promise," 'Yoshi' replied with conviction. He then held up a pinky. "I'll even pinky swear on it." Giotto hastily wiped his eyes with his sleeves, and beamed up at 'Yoshi' and nodded. He held up his lil' piggy finger and intertwined it with the man's own pinky. "I also promise to send you letters and pictures, lots of them."_

_"Un! Gio-kun pwomises too!" 'Yoshi' smiled and kissed the boy's forehead._

_"I look foreward to them."_

_But just after 3 years, 'Yoshi's letters and pictures stopped coming._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's been years since the last time I wrote fanfiction. Inspirations went down the drain dramatically when other interests came up. I've become a daily person on deviantart, as I needed to start drawing stuff again. I discovered rp groups and joined many, but ended up leaving some, and I've even created some.

So what made me come back? I've become a die hard Reborn! fan, and although I've thought of many different fanfictions to do for the series, I couldn't think of one to stick with. That was until I read several stories with '**Primo family fathers/Decimo family childrens' **and **'Decimo family as Arcobalenos'** prompts. Needless to say, I finally thought of a concrete story to try out.

Concerning my other stories, well, there are some that I wish to forgo, as those particular stories are no longer of any interest to me. Each of them are quite popular, but sorry I refuse to continue them.

However, if you any of you guys are wanting to adopt any of the ones I don't want to continue anymore or the ones I'm still debating about, then you are more than welcome to do so. Just PM me. I will give you my overall version on how I had intended to do the whole story. From there, you can decide what to do with it.

Stories that I will NOT continue: **'Journey to the Past' (ToS), 'Gennins All Over Again' (Naruto), **and **'Egyptian Ghost' (YGO)**

Stories that I'm still debating over to rewrite or drop completely: **'Shuffle' (YGO), ****Pure Heart** **(Naruto/Anime-crossovers)**, and** 'Remembering You' (Digimon)**.

Stories that I will be rewritting: **'Knowing it All' (CCS), 'With Darkness Comes Light' (Naruto),** and **'Alternatives' (ToS).**

Stories that are still on-going: **'Legendary Dreams' (Naruto/Pokemon) and 'Paradise X' (X/1999).**

For summaries of the stories if you've forgotten what they were, they can be found on my profile.

Anyways, I hope this chapter caught your interest. This is my first Reborn! fic, and although I've reread it a lot of times, I still don't think I'll be able to get some of the characters' personalities correctly. However, some of the characters will be OOC on purpose for certain reasons.

**Requests: **I need last names for G, Knuckle, and Elena. Do you guys have some ideas?

**Quizzes** (See if you can answer them. I won't give you the answers right away though)

1) Can you guys guess the reasoning behind each chapter's name?

2) Oh, what does Mukuro want from Daemon? Any guesses?

3) Wow, Hibari has a student? I wonder who that is? **Hint: **It's an OC, but at the same time it's not. Although, it's more about guessing what future boss Hibari was assigned to tutor.

4) Who is Yoshi? I know you guys know already as it's pretty obvious, but meh, answer anyway.

5) Why don't you try guessing the pairings in the story? Most of them are M/M, but ther are also M/F and a planned threesome.

**Ciao ciao *waves***

**preview:**

_"You look like you have something on your mind Okaa-san. Would you like to share?"_

_"Ah, Gio-kun always knows when I'm troubled about something!" Nana smiled brightly. Giotto gave a deadpanned look in return._

_"It's written all over your face. It's not that hard to tell." His mother's smile faltered a bit but then came back again, but not as bright._

_"Well Gio-kun...uh...we know you're doing very well on your school work, and we know that your've very busy being the president of your school's student council...but nonetheless, your father and I hired a pair of tutors for you. They'll be here tomorrow evening when you get home from school."_

_Giotto dropped his chopsticks in shock._

* * *

Next time on 'Era of Change - Decimo's Ascent': **Daily Life Arc Prologue: Drawing Days**


	2. Daily Life Arc Prologue: Drawing Days

**Era of Change - Decimo's Ascent**

**Genre:** Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T overall (for language, violence)

**Disclaimer: **Characters of Katekyou Hitman Reborn! in this story all belong to Amano Akira. I have no claim to them no matter how much I wanna own Tsuna u

**Ages **(They will change later on. Remember that this is the beginning, and I'm following Tsuna and his guardian's ages in the series.)

Giotto: 13

Alaude: 15

G: 14

Cozart: 13

Sawada Nana: 33

Tsunayoshi: 1 (in baby form)

Reborn: ?

**Chapter Summary:**Peace is always what's strifed for, but too much leads to less of grand adventures. Is it okay to wish for change, knowing that it may lead to the end of everything one has so worked hard for?

**Daily Life Arc Prologue:**

Drawing Days

***Namimori Middle School***

"Giotto pass!"

The teen known as Giotto caught the soccer ball with his chest and dropped it down to his feet. He then ran straight for his opponent's goalie. When he saw himself about to be blocked, he looked around and saw his best friend running towards his position.

"G!" he called out as he kicked the ball to the red head.

Said teen smirked and used his forehead to shoot the ball passed the goalie. Cheering could be heard around the field as the game finally finished; the winning team congratulating both Giotto and G as they patted their backs or slung an arm around their shoulders. Only G noticed Giotto tense under their teammate's gestures.

"Great shot G!"

"That was a nice pass Sawada!"

"Kyaa, Giotto-sama is the best!"

"G-sama too!"

"As usually, when Sawada and G are together, they're unbeatable!"

Giotto said nothing and just gave a polite smile while G smirked as they headed to their locker rooms to change. Usually they didn't have time to get involved with some of the clubs activities, but seeing as they barely had that much paperwork to do today for the student council - to their uttermost relief - they were able to help out. Now if only he could get lucky again the next day; he hoped the disciplinary chairman didn't have to 'arrest' too many people tomorrow.

After school G walked with him to his house like he did everyday. He continued to smile as he listened attentively to G's daily rants about their teachers, their classes, their teachers, the other students, their teachers, the disciplinary committee's chairman, oh and did he mention their teachers? Yeah, his friend always 'loved' to rant about them the most.

He'd never voice it out loud, but Giotto did agree with many of G's complaints. It wasn't that he hated any of his teachers or peers; he just found all of them tiresome, annoying, and boring at times, especially the girls. All their screaming and excessive clawing at one another about who _Giotto-sama_ 'belonged' to or who got to eat lunch with him, always left him with migrains afterwards.

There were a few that caught his interest though, several people who he didn't mind interacting with on a daily basis besides G.

Hibari Alaude, the head of the disciplinary committee, was the most interesting person he had come across during his primary school days. The half French currently ruled not only Namimori Middle, but it seemed the whole town, with an iron fist, and punished anyone who dared defied him or completely disregarded the rules. He irked G simply for his high and mighty attitude and for the multiple times Alaude got in his case for smoking in his beloved school. Giotto found his aloof nature to be quite refreshing, as he too shared a great dislike for crowds. Not only that, Alaude was a great sparring partner. Now, normally Giotto detested fighting, but Alaude was an exception, as he knew the blond would not easily get hurt. That, and because the prefect considered him his personal punching bag. Alaude did associate himself with the student council, but only came during big meetings, as he mainly served to keep order in case the student representatives became too rowdy amongst each other.

Another person he quite liked was a member of the music club, Asari Ugetsu. Giotto mainly went to the guy when his temper started to the get the best of him. The calm and soothing music the teen played always relaxed him and would wash away any trace of anger in his system. The teen himself was pleasant enough; easy going, polite, smiled a lot, and was softspoken, but he was a bit shy, more so when G was around. He never understood why though, and just thought it was because of G's crude personality. G didn't bother nor care for the reason, as he only interacted with Asari when Giotto did.

Then there was Kensuke Mochida, the captain of the kendo club. Now, contrary to popular belief, the two of them do get along, despite Mochida's chauvinistic attitude toward woman. When not talking about the girls he's dated or girls in general, the kendo captain was nice to have a chat with once in awhile. Being somewhat friends with Mochida had helped his standings in the beginning of the year, as the other was popular with the females as well as respected by his club. G didn't like him at all for obvious reasons, but tolerated his presence when around Giotto.

Kurokawa Hana was the only girl Giotto could stand to have long conversations with. She was a realist and didn't fall into the same category as the stereotypical girls he was used to seeing at school. She was very observant and thoughtful and she found Giotto as one of, if not, the only boy around her age to be on a maturity level as her. However, Hana found it both amusing and pitiful of Giotto's inability to handle his fangirls, and in the end, Hana was always the one helping him out in tough situations dealing with them. Because of this, G respected her, seeing as she too dealt with his own group of giggling girls. Due to her dislike of being around people she sees as 'monkeys' - which was nearly every student in the school - she didn't feel obligated to join any clubs. Knowing it was mandatory though, Giotto offered her a spot on the student council. Hana accepted immediately and became his Secretary.

Last but not least was his Treasurer, Shimon Cozart, a clumsy, gloomy looking, and introverted teen. He had poor social skills, and his shy demeanor greatly rivaled that of Asari's. Coupled that with his quiet voice, Cozart was the perfect and easiest target for teasing. Giotto initially befriended him out of pity, but the red head didn't seem to mind much. However, Giotto and G became quite protective of him when they learned the teen was bullied outside of school grounds. It seemed that Cozart too hated fighting without reason, but unlike Giotto, he made no attempts of protecting himself when assaulted, as he didn't value himself as much as others. Giotto was still working hard on raising his self worth, yet he didn't know if it was working or not; Cozart had suddenly become more timid around him.

And speaking of Cozart...

"Ne, G."

"Hm?"

"Do you think Cozart will be well again by tomorrow?" inquired Giotto, concern lacing his face. Cozart had caught a cold when he clumsily fell into a river 2 days ago. Both he and G had to save him since he didn't know how to swim. G sighed and ruffled his best friend's head who swatted his hand away in annoyance.

"Knowing his sister and mother, I'm sure he'll be fine." At the mention of Cozart's sibling, Giotto pouted. For some reason he couldn't fathom to, Shimon Adelheid didn't seem to like him very much. She was okay with G, but not with him. Despite that, she didn't begrudge him when he protected her brother from bullies, going as far as to thank him every so often and offer ONE of her delicious homemade brownies.

Cozart's mother on the other hand...well she was pratically very fond of him. She was a bit eccentric for Giotto's taste, but he couldn't deny her deep compassion for her family, especially to her clumsy son. He didn't need to know that Cozart was indeed a total Momma's Boy, but then again so was he, so he didn't make fun of him for that.

"Yeah. Maybe I should call him later. Ah, we're here already," he smiled to the house in front of them, the nameplate bearing the name, SAWADA. "Can you stay over G?"

"Tch, my sister wants me home tonight," G replied in distaste. Giotto deflated at that, but regained his smile quickly. He had tried asking him why he didn't like his sister very much, aside from her being only his half sister, but G never told him the reason why. And it seemed that the only way he could get the answer was if he used force, but he couldn't bring himself to do that, so he stopped asking.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and can we go to Cozart's house tomorrow? I need to give him his missing assignments and let him borrow my notes." G shrugged.

"Why not? I'm looking foreward to his sister's brownies again." Giotto pouted, hearing the teasing tone underneath that sentence.

"Hmph, you don't have to rub it in." G only continued to smirk. "Oh whatever. Good night G."

"Good night Giotto."

***Sawada Household***

After greeting his mother, Giotto headed to his room to immediately call Cozart as well as starting his homework.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit Gio-kun," his mother called out after him.

"Hai, Okaa-san." Shutting his door, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his friend's number. At a time like this, the red head should be awake so that he could have dinner, but there was a chance he could still be asleep as well to rest from his recent sickness. Giotto didn't worry too much about that, he'll just keep their conversation short. As he waited for an answer, he took out all of his assignments and began doing them.

As he did his homework with ease - math being the only exception - and waited for Cozart to pick up, his mind began to wander upon things he'd thought about for quite awhile now.

Giotto and G were considered idols in Namimori Middle, as they were smart, great at sports, and good-looking to boot. They were praised daily for their performances by both the teachers and other students to the point it became dull. In fact, school seemed to loose it's shine on Giotto; the same droning teachers, the same easy essays and homeworks (except math), the same complaints everyday, and most of all, the same admiration of his peers and teachers. It happened everyday, this boring routine life of his.

He dared not let other people aside his closests friends know about this side of him, as he had an image to maintain, nor did he want them to be worried. Though, he knew it was asking a lot, but he just wished that something interesting and different would happen in this quiet town of Namimori. Anything really, even if it included the yakuza, or better yet, the Italian mafia. Giotto thought that that was pushing it far, but that showed how desparate he was for some change of scenery.

"_Mm, he-hello?" _Giotto snapped himself out of his musing as he heard a groggy voice finally answer his call. Oh, so Cozart had been asleep. Oops.

"Ah, I'm sorry Cozart for waking you up," he apologized.

"_Eh? Gio-Ack!_" The blond winced as a loud thump and a yelp vibrated through the phone. Giotto smiled amusingly. Typical clumsy Cozart, he must have slept near the edge again. "Are you okay there? Did you end up hitting your head again?"

"_N-no I'm fine! Hold on...just a minute._" The blonde waited as he heard sheets rustling and the bed creaking a couple of times before the red head answered again. "_Good evening Giotto, sorry I wasn't able to help with the student council again. I hope my paperwork isn't piling up._"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. All of us who didn't have anything to do managed to finish your share of the work earlier today. Hana complained about it a bit, but then again when has she not?"

"_O-oh. Then please tell her and the others that I'm sorry_," Cozart replied in a apologetic voice.

"It's unnecessary, but I'll make sure to give them your regards to - wait, you're not coming to school tomorrow? Oh no, did your cold turn into a fever? Are you okay? Does your head hurt? A belly ache? Oh shoot, I woke you up when you needed your sleep didn't I? I'll call back when you're feeling bet -"

_And there goes Giotto's parental instincts kicking in_ thought Cozart fondly. "_GIOTTO!_" he yelled out, making the blond recoil from his phone. "_I'm...I'm fine. I could come to school if I wanted to, but Okaa-san and Nee-san are being a bit unreasonable and won't let me. They're worried I might end up collapsing or something, so I'm here cooped up on my bed. Since it's Saturday tomorrow, I won't be coming back until Monday_."

"Oh...ha ha, sorry for overeacting there for a moment." On the other side of the phone, Cozart could just imagine Giotto rubbing the back of his hair sheepishly, and he couldn't help but let a shy smile crawl up his face. The blond was always so considerate to those he took under is wing. Cozart still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him as a friend.

"_It's...It's okay. Thanks...for worrying._" Giotto almost missed the whispered reply, but he heard it and gave out a smile.

"Well, that's what friends are for ne?"

"Gio-kun, dinner's ready!" called out his mom from the kitchen.

"Ah, I'm sorry Cozart, Okaa-san's calling me for dinner - I'll be there in a minute!" he called back to his mother. He then turned back to his phone. "I'll talk to you later."

"_Don't worry about it...I can also hear footsteps coming up the stairs, probably Nee-san's. I'll see you on Monday_."

"No, make that tomorrow after school. G and I will be coming to visit you."

"_You-you don't have too!_"

"But I want to okay? Besides, we'll be giving you yesterday and today's homework and notes. We'll even help you catch up, and it's been a real pain not having my tutor helping me on my math homework." Yup, of all the school subjects he took, Algebra still continued to look nothing more than jumbled up numbers and letters mixed together in a blending machine. It was a wonder he managed to do so well in both his physics and chemistry classes. Lucky for him that Cozart was a math genius (a lot of people found this hard to believe), and would aid Giotto with any math problems alluding the blond.

"_O-okay then. I'll be sure to tell my family about it. Um...good night Giotto_."

"Good night, Cozart." He turned his phone off, sat it down on his desk, and left the room.

When he reached the kitchen, the assault of his mother's wonderful cooking met his nose. "As usual Okaa-san, it smells great. And if I know your cooking very well, it'll taste great as always." He smiled brightly to his now flushed mother.

"Oh Gio-kun, always giving me such flattering words."

Sawada Nana never thought she'd be so lucky to have such a charming son. It could have been worst and she could have had a son who was no-good instead, but even that wouldn't stop her from loving her child whether they were no-good or not. She knew Giotto was very poplular and had very good grades, but she couldn't help but be worried for her son.

Giotto had various contradicting behaviors.

He hated being alone, but preferred the atmosphere of solitude.

He hated being touched so intimately by people he hardly knew, yet he tended to initiate a lot of them himself.

He hated crowds, but loved being around others.

He hated weak people very much, but he always ended up fiercely protecting them.

He hated fighting, but fought against the school's prefect on a daily basis, not to mention helping said prefect in disciplining rule breakers.

He hated riding on vehicles, but was very comfortable riding bikes and motorcycles.

He hated being in the presence of adorable people, but he couldn't help wanting to always hug them to death.

He hated it when people bottled up their true feelings, but Giotto would always bottle up his own unless he reach his breaking point.

But most of all, he hated being the leader of anything, but would always choose to lead when no one else wanted the position, thus, how he ended up as the student body president.

She didn't know how in the world her son managed to possess all these traits in him; he certainly didn't get them from either her or Iemitsu. Giotto noticed his mother in deep thought and gave a questioned look.

"You look like you have something on your mind Okaa-san. Would you like to share?"

"Ah, Gio-kun always knows when I'm troubled about something!" Nana smiled brightly. Giotto gave a deadpanned look in return.

"It's written all over your face. It's not that hard to tell." His mother's smile faltered a bit but then came back again, but not as bright.

"Well Gio-kun...uh...we know you're doing very well on your school work, and we know that your've very busy being the president of your school's student council...but nonetheless, your father and I hired a pair of tutors for you. They'll be here tomorrow evening when you get home from school."

Giotto dropped his chopsticks in shock.

***Airport***

"Ah, it's so great being back home!" exclaimed a cheery voice. The brunette haired child-no, infant who had spoken broke into a smile as he stretched his little arms. "Ne, this is your first time here isn't it, Reborn?" the baby inquired his companion, looking up at the tall man standing next to him.

"I've been to Japan before," the man replied as he continued to pull their rolling luggage.

"But not anywhere in Namimori," chirped the infant.

"Hn, it doesn't sound so different from Nara. Though, I believe it's smaller than Tokyo." The baby gave a distasteful look.

"I admit it was nice having so many stores to visit, but that place was far too noisy. Namimori is quieter, not to mention less crowded. I think-no, I KNOW you'll like it very much."

"I'll take your word for it. Now we should start what we came here to do." He smirked at the thought of their upcoming assignment.

The baby secretly didn't share the same enthusiasm as his companion, but nonetheless, he smiled and nodded in agreement, but then yawned. Upon hearing this, Reborn held out a hand to him. The baby smiled and jumped on it, using it as a spring board to jump on the man's shoulder. He could have easily jumped by himself, but he was still too tired from the long flight. Jetlag was sure such a bitch! He sat down and leaned on Reborn's head.

"Wake me up when we get there..."

"Why don't you wait until we get to the cab before you fall sleep." The Italian man told the brunette as he looked around for the cab designated for the two Italians. They could have rented a limo, however, it wouldn't do to stand out too much, as it would have posed a risk to their safety.

"Don't wanna," The baby whined drowsily. Reborn sighed, but gave a small smile and softly ruffled the baby's hair. When he found the cab, the driver bowed and helped put away the luggage in the trunk. Reborn opened the passenger door for the baby, allowing him to enter first. The brunette waited until Reborn sat down, and made himself comfortable on his lap, sighing in content.

"I'll wake you up when we get there, Tsuna." The brunette mumbled some things, but snuggled further into Reborn's chest. He was completely knocked out. Reborn's lips quirked up and started petting the other's head.

"Ah, where to sir?" asked the cab driver awkwardly. It was a bit strange seeing such a severe looking person petting something as innocent as a baby's head. Knowing what the cab driver was thinking, Reborn gave the driver a warning look to not say anything. He smirked when the man started to sweat. Reborn decided to take pity on him and turned his attention back to his small charge.

"Namimori. I'll tell you where to drop us off when we get there." The man nodded and started to drive, his mind now trying to focus on the destination rather than his two passengers. Reborn looked out the window and watched the passing scenery. He thought again about his and Tsuna's upcoming job, and couldn't help but let a smirk crawl up his face. He had a feeling that he would enjoy this assignment of theirs.

"I hope you're ready for us...Sawada Ieyasu."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Notes:** I hope you guys like this beginning, and I do hope I have the characters' personalities correct with the current roles they're playing in the story. If you found any mistakes I made that you think I should change, please leave them in your reviews.

**Request: **I need last names for G, Knuckle, and Elena. Do you guys have some ideas?

**Chapter Quiz**

You probably can guess who Cozart's father will be right? But can you guess who's his mother before the next chapter? She is a Reborn character and NOT an OC. This is one of the surprise pairings and one that's uncommon. Giotto's mentioned her to be rather eccentric. That will be your only clue. Good luck figuring out who she is before the next chapter.

**Ciao ciao *waves***

**preview:**

_"Ah, Cozart you're bright red! Are you coming down with another cold?" Giotto asked with concern written all over his face as he brought a hand up to the other's forehead._

_The red head blushed deeper at the action, especially with the close proximity the blond created when he touched his forehead with Cozart's. G made a quiet indignant noise as his eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him._

_"Oi, quit seducing him Giotto." He smirked when the duo broke apart and looked at him with incredulously expression. Cozart's reddish face turned another deep shade, and quickly hid his face in his arms on his desk._

Next time on 'Era of Change - Decimo's Ascent': **Daily Life Arc pt 1: Rising Storm **


End file.
